The Perfect Family
by iloveromance
Summary: The birth of Daphne's son and her father-in-law's wedding don't go quite according to plan, but sometimes things work out in the most wonderful of ways. (Episode: "Goodnight Seattle")


This was not the way it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be at a church or in the hospital. But instead they were here, in a veterinarian's office of all places. And all because Daphne had gone into labor at the same time that Eddie had swallowed Martin and Ronee's wedding rings. If she hadn't been so exhausted, Daphne might have laughed. She certainly wouldn't ever forget this day for as long as she lived.

"Friends and family, we're gathered here in this veterinary clinic to join Martin and Ronee in marriage. The unity of a man and woman in holy matrimony is one that can never be broken…"

Holding her sleeping son in her arms, emotion washed over her and suddenly she began to sob.

Frasier put down the Bible he was holding and hurried to join Niles, Ronee and Martin as they looked at Daphne in concern. Niles put his arms around her and kissed her damp cheek. "Sweetheart what's wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head tearfully. "No, I'm fine. I'm…"

"What's wrong Daphne?"

Daphne reached for Ronee's hand and squeezed gently. "I'm just… so happy! I'm a mum!"

Everyone smiled and nodded as Martin went to Daphne, kissing the top of her head. "Yes you are, Daphne. And you've even looked more beautiful. You deserve all of the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Martin. That's so sweet of you to say."

"Dad's right." Niles agreed, placing a kiss on Daphne's lips.

She gazed into her husband's eyes of blue. "Niles, I love you so much. And I love our son. I love you Frasier, I love you Martin and I love you Ronee."

Martin smiled proudly. "We love you too, Daphne."

When Ronee took Daphne's hand, Daphne began to sob harder. "Honey, what's wrong? Do I need to get someone? Should we call 911?"

Frasier sighed. "Yes, we probably should have done that a while ago, actually."

"No… I... I just…"

"What is it?"

Daphne glanced at her son, running her finger across his soft cheek. "I'm a mum!"

Everyone chuckled at the repeated phrase but Daphne wasn't smiling as she turned to Ronee. "And you…"  
Ronne's smile disappeared and she looked worriedly at Niles, Martin and Frasier and then back at Daphne. "Hon, did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm so-."

"No, not at all." Daphne said. "You're wonderful. I never dreamed that I'd have a mum in law who is more like a sister to me. I love you so much."

Ronee burst into tears and hugged Daphne tightly, while the Crane men did their best to comfort them. When they drew back, Ronee looked tearfully at Daphne.

"Hon, I'm sorry that Eddie ruined the wedding and the birth of your son, but-."

"He didn't ruin anything. It was me."

"Daphne, nothing's been ruined." Martin said, grinning ear to ear. "It's just been… altered a little bit. And you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world. To hell with a traditional wedding! This is a lot more memorable!"

Daphne looked around that the people she loved most. "This is… the best day of me life. You're the best family I could ever ask for. I love you all so very much."

The bride, groom, new father and uncle gathered around Daphne and the baby, hugging them warmly.

"We love you so much, too." Frasier said.

After a few moments they drew back and Frasier nodded. "Perhaps we should get this ceremony finished."

Ronee and Martin joined hands and faced one another while Frasier proceeded with the ceremony. Daphne felt Niles' arms around her and his warm lips on her cheek. But it was the dampness that accompanied them that told her that he was quite emotional about the whole thing. It was understandable, for it wasn't often that a man became a father and a son-in-law all in the same day.

When the baby began to fuss, the veterinarian stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "I'll take him and get him cleaned up and then we should probably get you to the hospital."

Daphne looked up in alarm. "The hospital, why?"

The veterinarian smiled. "Just a checkup, to make sure that you're all right and that your son is all right."

"I can't thank you enough for this." Daphne said. "This day is… absolutely perfect."

Niles smiled and kissed the baby's forehead and then kissed Daphne. "And I'm going to make sure that all of the rest of our days with our son are perfect too."

THE END


End file.
